Twilight IM
by xXdeademogirlXx
Summary: The Twilight characters is talking through AIM. find our about their convo. Include Nessie and her new friends from school. Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Edward- **vampireprude

**Bella- **beingamom

**Rosalie- **beautyblonde

**Emmet- **muscleman

**Jasper- **emobreakdown

**Alice- **needs2shop

**Renesme- **vanessawolfe

**Jacob- **crazyvamplover

**Carlisle- **docinthehouse

**Esme- **behaveppl

**Leah- **need2imprint

**Seth- **Eddiebff

**Katie (Nessie's friend from school)- **katiehotty

**Tiffany (Nessie's friend from school)- **totalbookworm

**John (Nessie's classmate)- **worshipme

**Becca (Nessie's classmate)- **marrymejohn

**Daniel (Nessie's friend from school)- **xXlife_sucksXx


	2. Chapter 2

**vanessawolfe has log on**

**muscleman has log on**

**needs2shop has log on**

**beautyblonde has log on**

**vanessawolfe- **hey guys

**needs2shop- **hey Nessie, nervous about this afternoon

**vanessawolfe- **very

**muscleman- **I still don't get it. What's going on this afternoon????

**beautyblonde- **our family is having the vote on whether or not Nessie should attend the local high school now that we'd move to Connecticut

**muscleman- **ah, i c

**emobreakdown has log on**

**vanessawolfe- **could u guys please vote for it I really want to go

**emobreakdown- **talking about the vote this afternoon

**muscleman- **yup

**needs2shop- **I'm pretty sure what's I'm gonna vote for but it sucks that I can't tell the result, not w/ Nessie and Jacob involve in it

**beautyblonde- **stupid mutt, I still hate that he's voting

**vanessawolfe- **don't call Jake a mutt

**emobreakdown-** u're just mad cuz he's going to vote against it

**beautyblonde-** i'm not mad!

**emobreakdown- **um Rose, I can feel ur emotions

**beautyblonde-** o, gahh!!! I hate this! This house is full of creeps! I can't keep my thoughts or emotions private!!!!

**needs2shop-** don't u dare call Jasper a creep!

**beautyblonde-** watevs

**vanessawolfe- **anyway, back 2 the subject, could u guys please help me

**muscleman- **only w/ a bribe my little niece

**beautyblonde**- EMMET! What kind of uncle teaches his niece to bribe ppl!

**needs2shop- **the kind that also teaches her inappropriate things

**beautyblonde-** …..

**vanessawolfe-** sigh, what do I need to do this time

**muscleman-** let me think, spray "Jacob likes Bella" on Edward's Volvo's front window using permanent paint

**vanessawolfe-** O.o

**beautyblonde- **don't worry, just blame it on the mutt

**vanessawolfe-** don't call him that and he's my best friend

**needs2shop**- not 4 long

**emobreakdown-** i thought u can't c there future

**needs2shop-** I can't but it's predictable

**vanessawolfe- **what's that suppose to mean! We can't be friends anymore

**muscleman-** um no Nessie, its complicated

**beautyblonde-** u'll understand once u get older

**vanessawolfe-** I'M NOT GETTING OLDER! Trap in this state, remember

**beautyblonde-** ya but u'll still grow in knowledge of course, like ur dad

**emobreakdown- **or mayb not, just look at Emmet

**muscleman-** its not my fault Edward is a total prude

**emobreakdown-** sure, that's y

**muscleman-** so Ness, r u doing it or not

**vanessawolfe- **sigh, fine i'll try but I won't blame it on Jake

**muscleman-** good, bring me the picture b4 5

**vanessawolfe**- k

**beautyblonde- **I still think u should blame it on the dog

**vanessawolfe-** stop calling him that! i'm going to log off and buy paint

**needs2shop-** I'll help u take the picture

**vanessawolfe has log off**

**needs2shop has log off**

**muscleman-** its just u and me Rose. So wanna come to my room and we could

**emobreakdown**- STOP!!!!! I'm still here

**muscleman- **oops, I forgot about u Jasper

**muscleman-** but still Rose, meet me in my room

**muscleman has log off**

**beautyblonde has log off**

**emobreakdown has log off**


	3. Chapter 3

**vanessawolfe has log on**

**crazyvamplover has log on**

**beingamom has log on**

**emobreakdown has log on**

**beautyblonde has log on**

**muscleman has log on**

**needs2shop has log on**

**vanessawolfe-** OMG! I can't believe I'm going 2 go to school!!!!! No more home schooling!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**beingamom- **what's wrong with home school?

**vanessawolfe-** um nothing….i….just……bored…..um….no….i….mean

**crazyvamplover-** she meant that its boring because she's studying alone

**vanessawolfe-** ya, thx Jake

**beautyblonde- **i'm still curious who vote what?

**muscleman**- well, that's see. Bella vote for it, Edward vote against

**needs2shop**- I vote against it what did u vote Jasper

**emobreakdown**- I vote against it 2

**beingamom**- wait, u vote against it, y would u do that Alice?

**needs2shop-** I don't think its safe cuz I can't c her so I think Nessie should be at home where it'll protected

**vanessawolfe-** I'M NOT A BABY OR A CHILD ANYMORE!

**crazyvamplover-** technically, u just turn 7 so I vote against it 2

**vanessawolfe- **so mean

**beautyblonde-** i'm pretty sure Emmet and I both voted for it

**docinthehouse has log on**

**behaveppl has log on**

**muscleman- **Esme, Carlisle, what did u guys vote for

**docinthehouse- **for it

**behaveppl-** for it

**beingamom-** told u she should go 2 school

**docinthehouse-** Nessie's blood thirst is all under control so I think she's ready for it

**beautyblonde- **and she should hav some normal human experience

**vampireprude has log on**

**beingamom-** hey Edward

**vampireprude- **good u're all on

**vampireprude-** I have a question WHO DID THIS TO MY CAR???????????????????????????????????????????????????

**muscleman-** awkward silence……………..

**vampireprude-** Emmet, it's u is it?

**muscleman-** not this time

**vampireprude-** then who is it?

**muscleman- **idk

**crazyvamplover- **wait, hold on a sec leech, what happen to ur car?

**vampireprude-** someone use paint and spray "Jacob loves Bella" on my front window and I can't get it off w/ water

**beingamom**- *turns red*

**crazyvamplover- **hey, that's not nice!

**muscleman-** *snickers* now u have to read it over and over again while u drive

**vampireprude-** its not funny! Whoever did it, I'll going to rip u to pieces

**emobreakdown- **Edward calm

**docinthehouse- **I'm not gonna allow u to do that Edward but I can promise u, whoever do it will get their car and credit car taken away

**emobreakdown-** what about Nessie?

**behaveppl- **she has a credit card 2

**beautyblonde-** ya but no car, its not fair

**behaveppl- **but she's going to school so she'll probably be studying a lot in her room anyways

**beautyblonde-** still….

**crazyvamplover-** + i'm pretty sure its not our sweet sweet Nessie

**beingamom-** I don't think its her either, she doesn't know that writing Jacob loves me will annoy Edward. That happen b4 she was born, obviously

**needs2shop- **-stare at Nessie- u never know

**emobreakdown**- I agree w/ Alice

**docinthehouse-** well, if anyone know who it is and doesn't tell me, everyone's credit card will be taken away

**muscleman-** awkward silence

**-after awhile of awkward silence-**

**needs2shop-** ah, I need my credit card for shopping, its Nessie

**emobreakdown- **I hate what everyone is feeling right now so I spill, its Nessie

**vampireprude-** NESSIE!!!!

**beingamom-** can't believe my eyes

**crazyvamplover-** it can't be ~

**docinthehouse-** it this true Nessie?

**vanessawolfe- **um…

**muscleman- **yes, its Nessie, even Rose know

**behaveppl-** Rose?

**beautyblonde-** well, ya Nessie did do it but only because Emmet told her to

**vampireprude-** What! Nessie, haven't I told u 2 never listen to Emmet

**vanessawolfe- **well, i……

**emobreakdown-** she did it to get more votes

**vanessawolfe-** Jasper!

**Beingamom-** is that true, Nessie?

**vanessawolfe-** yes….

**vampireprude-** sigh what should we do?

**docinthehouse-** well, Nessie, like I said ur credit card will be taken away. Emmet, I'm going to confiscate ur credit card 2 for teaching Nessie bad things

**muscleman-** I didn't teacher her, I trick her and she fell for it

**docinthehouse-** that's what the punishment is for

**muscleman-** o.....

**beautyblonde-** don't trick little girls

**muscleman- **hey, its ur fault that Carlisle know I told her to do it

**beautyblonde-** Alice would have said it 2

**muscleman-** but I still hate u for it, I can't believe I slept with u just an hour ago

**crazyvamplover**- EW! Too much info!

**crazyvamplover has log off**

**beingamom-** I agree

**beingamom has log off**

**vampireprude has log off**

**docinthehouse-** well, I need to go take some credit cards

**docinthehouse has log off**

**emobreakdown-** so what's up everyone?

**muscleman-** sad, mad, depress

**emobreakdown-** ya, I can feel that from down the hall

**muscleman-** u guys r so mean

**muscleman has log off**

**beautyblonde- **better go comfort him

**beautyblonde has log off**

**behaveppl- **I'm bored, I'm going to read my book

**behaveppl has log off**

**needs2shop- **Jasper?

**needs2shop has log off**

**emobreakdown has log off**

**vanessawolfe- **come on, the credit card punishment wasn't enough

**vanessawolfe- **now u guys leave me here alone

**vanessawolfe- **this sucks, I'm talking to myself

**vanessawolfe-** its kinda freaky

**vanessawolfe has log off**

AN: names suggestions for Carlisle and Esme. I was hoping docinthehouse and behaveppl will be temporary


	4. Chapter 4

**docinthehouse has log on**

**vanessawolfe has log on**

**behaveppl has log on**

**vanessawolfe- **um grandpa

**docinthehouse- **yes Nessie

**vanessawolfe- **now that I don't hav my credit card, how am I suppose to buy my school supplies

**behaveppl- **Ness, u can still buy school supplies ask ur mom to take u to the store

**vanessawolfe-** k, thx grandma

**vanessawolfe has log off**

**docinthehouse- **our little Nessie, growing up so fast

**behaveppl- **XD ur only in ur twenties and ur speaking like ur so kind of old man

**docinthehouse- **…….

**crazyvamplover has log on**

**crazyvamplover-** what's up doc, Esme?

**docinthehouse- **nm, u?

**crazyvamplover**- same, just hoping there'll be something interesting going on

**muscleman has log on**

**needs2shop has log on**

**emobreakdown has log on**

**needs2shop-** hey, how's every1

**muscleman-** …… need 2 ask

**emobreakdown- **calm

**muscleman**-……

**needs2shop- **u kno, even i can still live w/out a car

**emobreakdown- **and credit card?

**needs2shop- **no, that's y ebay exist

**behaveppl- **……….. now I kno grounding u will not save us any money

**muscleman- **stop it, I'm really depress

**emobreakdown- **y? do other stuff at home

**emobreakdown- **brb, going to get some snacks

**emobreakdown is away**

**docinthehouse- **poor squirrels

**muscleman- **rose wants to spend her b-day at a romantic place

**needs2shop- **so, use her credit card, drive her car

**muscleman- **can't, she's her car fix and she already spend over the max amount on her credit card from shopping

**behaveppl- **hav an home party

**muscleman-** ……..

**needs2shop-** ……..

**behaveppl- **come on, its been ages since the whole family hav stay at home together

**docinthehouse- **true

**behaveppl-** besides, if u and Rose stay at home, the whole family will be home once Bella and Nessie get home from their supply shopping

**behaveppl- **think of all the things we can do at home

**muscleman- **……..

**muscleman- **Alice, I need to borrow ur car

**needs2shop- **NO, find some1 to help solve ur problem

**muscleman- **y won't u help me? If I don't go, Esme is going to make us to who knows what

**behaveppl-** I'm right here emmet

**muscleman- **sry, Alice?

**behaveppl- **its like he can't read

**docinthehouse-**……he can't

**needs2shop- **NO! I don't want u guys doing whatever u'll be doing in MY Porsche!

**muscleman-** Alice, u're going to so die for this

**needs2shop- **XD didn't see that one coming

**muscleman has log off**

**needs2shop-** kasjdfl;kasjfl;kasgjlas;kgjaoiwejtlwkejelwkrj

**needs2shop-** she g2g, I'm killing her right now

**needs2shop has log off**

**behaveppl- **sigh, better go break off the fight

**behaveppl has log off**

**docinthehouse- **hard to put up w/ this crazy family huh?

**crazyvamplover- **tell me about it

**emobreakdown return from away status**

**emobreakdown-** what did I miss?

**docinthehouse- **u hav no idea

**docinthehouse- **Jasper, tell Esme I'll be home late today

**crazyvamplover- **escaping the family thing?

**docinthehouse- **shhhh

**docinthehouse has log off**

**crazyvamplover- **guess its just u and me leech

**emobreakdown- **……

**emobreakdown has log off**

**crazyvamplover- **u r so mean

**crazyvamplover**- all alone

**needs2imprint has log on**

**Eddiebff has log on**

**crazyvamplover- **oh em gee! None leeches

**needs2impint- **……….

**needs2imprint-** u should stop hanging around with those blood suckers and what'swiththesn?

**crazyvamplover- **……..

**Eddiebff-** I think its cool, althou I didn't kno u were crazy about them

**crazyvamplover-** I'm not

**Eddiebff- **Crap, g2g Embry needs me on patrol

**Eddiebff has log off**

**crazyvamplover- **T_T I didn't even get 2 talk 2 him

**needs2imprint- **u hav me…….

**crazyvamplover- **ya, so how hav u been? Good or same as always

**needs2imprint-** same as always

**needs2imprint- **y can't I imprint!!!!!!!!!! I want 2 be happy like u

**crazyvamplover- **…….

**crazyvamplover-** imprinting is not always good, I hav to deal w/ the crazy in-laws

**needs2imprint- **u mean ur ex-love of ur life

**crazyvamplover- **shut up!

**needs2imprint- **Sam and Emily is getting marry this weekend

**crazyvamplover- **y didn't u tell me that b4!?!?!?!?!

**needs2imprint-** I was trying to forget about it…..

**crazyvamplover- **o, sry

**needs2imprint- **I so want2 break something right now

**crazyvamplover- **r u going?

**needs2imprint- **they invited me

**crazyvamplover- **o

**needs2imprint- **it was sent out from Sam, he called me Lee-lee in the invitation

**crazyvamplover- **double o and a O.o

**needs2imprint- **reading the invitation breaks my heart

**crazyvamplover- **I'm so sry

**crazyvamplover- **it's a good thing we're not in our wolf form right now XD

**needs2imprint- **u r so cruel

**crazyvamplover- **u think that's cruel, they didn't even invite me

**needs2imprint- **u'll come?

**crazyvamplover- **mayb, Nessie is busy preparing for school

**needs2imprint- **o, I'm sure u're welcome 2 come, if u want

**crazyvamplover- **only if I will c u there

**needs2imprint-** mayb

**crazyvamplover- **we'll c

**crazyvamplover-** which means I g2g buy a suit

**needs2imprint- **ya**, **not surprise if u show up with something fancy using those blood suckers' money

**crazyvamplover- **I won't

**crazyvamplover has log off**

**needs2imprint has log off**

AN: Leah's name is now needs2imprint not need2imprint and I still need ideas for Carlisle and Esme.


End file.
